


Confusion.

by marathesayu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marathesayu/pseuds/marathesayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Original Work- No fandom affiliations.]</p><p>The one-part story (subject to change), revolves around my unnamed OC, and her feelings about someone.<br/>I may or may not continue this, considering I have literally no idea how to actually continue this, however, I am taking some help to continue this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion.

Unsure of the male’s advances, her head was clouded with thoughts about the male’s intentions. She was scared. Last time, she sold her heart away to someone she thought she loved; she spent numerous days trying to forget her feelings for the latter person. He was only an important part of her being, talking to him was a daily chore and after he trampled over her heart; the female lost the ability to feel. She kept her thoughts, bottled away safe in a jar she called her heart. But, then this very different unnamed person just strutted into her life without warning, saying she was messing with his mind; but, it was completely the opposite. He was messing with her mind.

It was getting quite clear, in fact, it was very clear. He wanted her, and she was pushing him away. She was pushing him away to such an extent that would make him never even want to touch her in his dreams anymore. But, the persistent male, he never stopped. He never stopped loving her, he never stopped having the memories of her, he never stopped dreaming about her, and most importantly, he kept trying to tell her how important he was to her, and that was making her push him away harder. But it just wouldn’t work. The more she tried to push him away, both; physically and mentally, the more he snaked his way through her system and prodded at her mind, making her weak in the knees and all warm and fuzzy.

She was trying very hard not to get messed up by him, because messing her up was the last thing on his mind, anyway. She was getting wired up in emotions, and he was wiring up even more. Was this wrong? She thought this was really, really wrong, and most of all she believed it was something terrible; to fall for someone. She had fell for a person, twice and both times, it ended up bitterly. Very bitterly. And she didn't want more chances, but God, he was making it so difficult to comprehend anything that was going around her, and God he messing with her mind thoroughly.

Confusion.

One word dawned upon her mind, and she pushed her notebook away, the ink dropping out of the pen she’d been scribbling with so hard. She sighed looking at the broken nib, and let her face fall on her desk.


End file.
